Common splice devices in use today are complex and expensive. Typically, conventional splice devices use four electrical interfaces to conduct power from one conductor to another. The electrical path passes from one conductor into a first set of jaws, from the first set of jaws into the outer shell or housing, from the outer shell to a second set of jaws, and from the second set of jaws into an opposite conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,704 to Vockroth discloses a typical high tensile automatic electrical connector for joining stranded conductors. The electrical connector has an outer ferrule with a pair of tapered gripping jaw means. The gripping jaw means are spatially positioned from the ends of the ferrule. Tubular inserts are used for enclosing the gripping jaw means for gripping conductors. A common failure with automatic splicing connectors is mechanical failure due to improper installation, usually when the installer is unable to determine if the conductor is fully inserted. Therefore, premature failure occurs. If the conductor is not fully inserted, the conductor will not properly engage the full length of the jaws inside the connector.
Difficulties also arise when the pilot cup is engaged in the rear of the jaws, thus preventing engagement of the jaws with the conductor. Therefore, full compression of the jaws onto the conductor is prevented. If undetected during the installation process, improper positioning of the pilot cup may result in an incomplete assembly or catastrophic mechanical failure.
Consequently, a continuing need exists to provide a splicing connector in which an installer can determine if full insertion is achieved.